


Your smile is brighter than the sun

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara wears no clothes at all in this, She is also a major flirt, SuperCorp, these two cuties are as cute as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by llstars-and-constellationsll:"Whenever Kara solar flared, Lena would tell her to take the day off, stay home and rest.That worked out great until that one time Lena decided to go home early and found a butt naked Kara suntanning on the balcony because “Lena, I need all the sun light I can get. Maximum exposure is key, babe, that’s what Kal says.”





	Your smile is brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a fic based on [this post](https://llstars-and-constellationsll.tumblr.com/post/174787829007/llstars-and-constellationsll-supercorp) by llstars-and-constellationsll. I chose the first half of the post for this fic.

Lena’s quiet as she enters her apartment, conscious of the fact that Kara could be asleep, despite the fact that it’s the middle of the day. Alex had called her earlier to let her know that Kara had been hurt and that she was okay but she’d solar flared so Alex had personally dropped her off at Lena’s apartment so she could take the day off and rest. Jess, the miracle worker that she is, had reorganised her entire schedule so her day of back to back meetings has now turned into an afternoon off which she can use to check on her girlfriend and make sure she’s okay.

There’s no sign of Kara as she walks into the kitchen where she places the cake she’s bought to cheer Kara up about being stuck inside all day. The kitchen is always the first place she’s found to look for Kara, the next being any sunny spots around the apartment.

She heads into the living room next, immediately seeing the open balcony door and it doesn’t surprise her that Kara is out enjoying the sun, especially after a solar flare. What does surprise her though is the clothes littering the floor and she follows the trail of them to the door, although she can guess what that means.

Lena bites her lips to stop from laughing at the sight that greets her when she steps onto her balcony, the view from her penthouse apartment nothing compared to the woman before her.

Kara’s stretched out on one of the sun loungers, eyes closed, a content smile on her face, and she’s wearing not a stitch of clothing.

“Hey,” Lena whispers quietly, still aware of the fact that Kara could be asleep.

Kara’s eyes snap open as her hand flies to her (very naked) chest. “Oh Rao.”

“Sorry,” Lena says apologetically as Kara’s eyes fall on her. “I thought you were asleep.”

Kara sits up, feet swinging around so the land on the ground. “I’m not used to people being able to sneak up on me. What are you doing here? I thought you had meetings all day.”

“I rescheduled, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Kara smiles. “I’m fine.”

“So,” Lena says, her eyes flashing down Kara’s body before they fall back on her face and even though she knows the answer, she asks the question anyway. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’m just enjoying the sun,” Kara says with a grin.

“It’s lucky I live on the top floor or else you’d be giving all the neighbours a show,” Lena says as she takes a step towards Kara.

Kara laughs again. “Why do you think I came here instead of my own apartment?”

“Oh I see how it is, you’re just using me for my apartment?”

Kara reaches out and snags her hand, pulls her close so her warm thighs bracket Lena’s legs. “That, and your body.” Kara says with a smirk. “Speaking of which,” she says with a tug on Lena’s shirt. “Maybe you should take this off too.”

The intent in Kara’s eyes is clear, Lena knows that look, she knows exactly what’s on Kara’s mind and as much as she’d love to go along with those thoughts, she knows they shouldn’t.

“Darling, you’re hurt, you need to rest.”

“What I was going to suggest involves a bed, does that count?” Kara asks, that smirk still present on her face.

Lena shakes her head with a laugh. “No, it doesn’t.”

Kara pouts so Lena leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you go and put some clothes on and-“

Kara cuts her off. “Lena, I need all the sunlight I can get. Maximum exposure is key, babe, that’s what Kal says.”

Lena laughs. “I know. At least put some underwear on then? You’re very distracting like that.”

Kara’s eyebrow lifts, that damn smirk back. “Oh, am I?”

“You are and you know it.”

Kara laughs. “I’ll put my underwear on if you strip down too?”

Lena laughs too at Kara’s attempt at bargaining but she’ll let her have this one, she is injured after all.

“Fine,” Lena says which gets another grin from Kara. “But you didn’t let me finish before. I was going to say why don’t you go and put some clothes on and then we can sit out here in the sun and have some of the cake I bought?”

Kara’s entire face lights up. “You brought cake?” Lena nods. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

“Never.”

Lena goes to step away, to head back inside to get the cake she knows Kara is looking forward to, but Kara’s hand stops her.

“Wait,” she says as she reaches up and curls her hand around the back of Lena’s neck. Lena gets the idea and bends down, meeting Kara’s lips halfway.

Lena feels the curve of Kara’s smile as lips move gently over her own. God, kissing Kara never gets old. It’s been almost a year since they started dating and yet every kiss feels just as good, just as thrilling and comforting and warm as the first.

“Thank you for coming,” Kara says, her lips brushing Lena’s as she speaks. “I’m glad you’re here, I’m feeling better already.”

Lena smiles as she gives Kara another quick kiss. “How about that cake I promised you? I’m sure that’ll make you feel even better.”

“Nope,” Kara says, keeping her hand around Lena’s neck. “Kissing you is better than any cake.”

Lena let’s Kara drag her back in for another kiss because how can she resist her after a line like that. Lena knows how serious Kara is about food.

“You need rest,” Lena says, pulling away not long later because she knows where this is going to lead if she doesn’t put a stop to it soon.

“Fine,” Kara says with a pout so Lena kisses her again, a much briefer one this time.

“Stay here, enjoy the sun and I’ll bring you some cake and clothes.”

“I thought you were going to lose this?” Kara says, toying with the button on Lena’s blouse.

Lena steps out of Kara’s embrace, with another quick peck to her lips of course, undoing the buttons as she goes. “I did promise that, didn’t I?”

Kara grins as she watches Lena drop her own shirt to the floor. “I’m _definitely_ feeling much better now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
